The Selective Mistress's Society
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Cinder is reduced to Cindy in this story, as Winter, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha all turn her in their pet for the day and the forseeable future, there only to be their pet and do as she's told. And she makes quite the mess as first Yang takes her leash, followed by little dom Weiss and then the dominant supreme Winter, in an explosive finale.


_AN: If you would like to commission me, please send an email to valkurion7 . Commissions start from only $7!_

* * *

 **The Selective Mistress's Society**

"Awww, she's already getting wet, Weiss, she's positively dripping onto the floor," Winter cooed as she gazed at the spectacle, the little puppy dripping all over the newly fitted carpet as she saw to her dinner.

Yang was chuckling, almost giggling to herself as she sat on the sofa, her legs spread and her crotch being licked a new one, to within an inch of her life as her cunt was swept and lapped up lick after beautiful lick. It was already making the blonde gasp, moan as well as giggle, all from the sheer hell of it, the calamity of it all. What had they done? What had they really done to the woman who was lapping up at Yang's mighty pussy?

"I just had this carpet cleaned as well," Weiss jerked, in between drags of her cigarette with a stern looking frown on her face. Yang was getting all the fun, she was getting all the attention from the new pet as usual, and Weiss's cunt was throbbing under her short mistress's dress as she saw the puppy's breasts sway back and forth as she lapped up at that sweet and succulent silk of the blonde's. Weiss wanted some, she wanted some badly, and she was seemingly the only one who was not currently getting any. She smoked some more and looked out of the window, seeing the clouds sweep across the evening sky. It was growing into night.

A day's load of work in an office she hated with the rest of the girls made Weiss Schnee hasty to try out their new puppy's licking skills. They had only gotten her the day before.

Winter was smiling, even laughing in a low tone as she held Pyrrha close, her hands buried in the redhead's satin panties, rubbing at her bulging clit almost rhythmically as she nibbled at her throat. The redhead squirmed a little but melted into Winter's glorious grasp as she was continuously being fingered and stroked under her pants. "It looks like the little dear has completely unravelled under Glynda's spell. How the mighty have fallen indeed." Pyrrha mused, seeing the puppy lick and lick and slurp again and again at Yang's pussy.

The blonde had to hoist up her feet onto the sofa as she careened forward, curving her spine. The pet compensated, moving up and then down again so that her lips did not leave those of Yang's silk. She was happily licking at what would be her dinner. While Weiss gazed upon then with wanton jealousy as Yang giggled a little more as the pet licked with extreme prejudice.

Winter hummed preciously as her fingers searched a little deeper into the purse that was Pyrrha's panties, honing in on what would be the coin pocket, her ravine, her beautiful, splendid shores that only a few women had stepped on. She was smiling like a Cheshire cat as she curled the tips of her fingers inward towards the gentle and dripping slit of the redhead next to her. She was aiming for the gold, for the little lips of thin flesh and then for the entrance to Pyrrha's deep cove, to the treasure she coveted so dearly. Pyrrha was breathing deeply more and more, her voice waning and her moans taking over slowly and surely.

The redhead bit her lip and stretched her neck, a manoeuvre that Winter took hearty advantage of, as she sunk her pearly white incisors into the flesh and bit down a little harshly. "Mmm, my little pet," Winter purred like a great feline, holding Pyrrha has a prized toy in her arms. A second hand slid inside the breast of her jacket, unbuttoning the blouse with clear ease and slipping a fluid hand inside to grope at the redhead's perfect sized chest.

And they were perfect. Two perfect breasts in hand as the other fingered Pyrrha expertly, while Winter's vision was wholly consuming the fanfare in front of her.

Cinder Fall, trained to act as a pet, licking relentlessly at Yang Xiao Long's silk-like cunt.

"She's still wetting the floor! Look at it, oh fuck!" Yang cried out as she peered through her own legs and Cinder's swaying breasts to where the slick puddle of gathering wetness was soaking the cleanly kept carpet. The blonde herself was a little bereft, unable to almost think as the swelling of pleasure from the rippling texture of Cinder's tongue across her plump and almost swollen pussy. "Ah! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna come!" She screamed, holding her legs and pulling them so close into her that her breasts nearly popped out of her bra. With one concentrated burst and squirt, Yang's cunt exploded, and released a load of wetness right into the pet's face, soaking her mouth as she continued to lick more and more at the coming silk before her. "Fuck! Make her stop Weiss! Before I bust another nut!" Yang implored her partner.

"Oh please Yang, let some of us have some fun too," Weiss jerked again as she moved, pulled the skirt of her dress above the handles of her hips. She pushed her blonde girlfriend out of the sofa and to the side before she almost ripped the lace thong down her legs and sat as Yang did. Her legs were pulled into her chest and with another hand, she opened the inflamed lips of her own silk. "Come on Cindy darling, time to please me now, like a good girl." Weiss cooed the little pet.

All the mistresses smiled as the puppy Cinder smiled, licked her lips and then bobbed inwards again, to do as her silver-haired mistress asked of her and to lick at her purse so lavishly.

Weiss gasped rather audibly as Cinder licked more and more, her breasts swaying and leash tugging a little on the floor. Yang grabbed at it and tossed it to Weiss. "Hey, I have an idea. Cindy stop please pup, ass up for Yang like a good girl. That's it ass up come on," Yang bargained with the pet, slapping at Cinder's bountiful and round rear, making it a little red as she slapped and slapped, spanking her methodically.

"Come on Cindy, ass up for Yang like a good girl."

Cinder soon listened over the sound of her own heartbeat and pulsating cunt in her own ear. She was trained to be a pet for all her mistresses and any company they brought but she was still too consumed in her own thoughts of pleasure for their liking. She needed more training, but Cinder obeyed, of course, this time. In one fell swoop, she moved her head in a little more, her hands still remaining as paws on the floor as she licked and licked at Weiss's silk. All the juices and release were slurped up whole into Cinder's mouth as she poised herself and raised her back legs, her ass rising to Yang's instructions.

"Wait! Yang, dear, I have a small idea I've wanted to try since we got her training, something I'm sure you'll appreciate a lot of love," Pyrrha perked up from Winter's unrelenting touch. With a mention of their safeword, the elder heiress released the redhead.

Pyrrha then left, leaving Cinder bobbing, pushing her lips against Weiss's throbbing and well-serviced cunt, pushing the younger heiress a little deeper and deeper into her pleasure zone. Her ears and nerves soon took over her senses and all she made out was the texture of her pet's tongue lavishing her silk, with the smooth and warm breath of Cinder falling onto her clit with a tingle. It made Weiss giggle a little in the primal and animal rhythm of breathing Cinder had adopted since being so well trained. "Oh gods, she's such a good girl, eating me out like that. She's better than any of us combined," Weiss let slip as she held her legs back, squeezing the mildly plump flesh of her thighs to that of her calves. She rocked her head back and let the pulsing of the oral sex vibrate from her juicy lower lips all the way over her, making her nipples erect and her mind almost melting away with the pleasure. It was swelling within her, like a sauna of glee, of bliss as Cinder, as her pet, her puppy, her slave did as she commanded, without a word of resistance.

Cindy never said a word of resistance, she lived for this, to be a pet to all four of her mistresses. She adored and loved it, and was treated so well for it.

"She's so well trained isn't she Weiss? Such a good pup for her mistresses, giving into every little one of our desires as we share them with her. Isn't that right little Cindy darling?" Winter asked Cinder in such a sly and almost derogatory term, she was totally patronising and talking down to the woman on all fours. It was okay, in fact, it was something that Cinder had personally asked for when she agreed to take on this role of submission. It was one of her greatest kinks, being so capable, so powerful in herself as a woman and as a sexual partner, she lusted after being treated so poorly during a scene more than anything.

Petplay, oral play, orgasm denial, being fucked by four women at the same time, sexual slavery almost, and total submission of her emotional side. She loved and wanted it all, and that was exactly what came her way almost daily in the small estate.

Winter talked down to her best, patronised her so well like she was Cinder's complete owner like Cinder really was a dog or a kitten. It made her thighs weak, made her buttocks tremble now as she held them up in the air for Yang, ready for what she knew was going to be a phallic invasion of her anal cavity, and she begged for it in her mind.

"Keep that ass up Cindy, Yang'll be with you soon as Pyrrha gets whatever she's gettin'." The fiery blonde called out in commandment from her side of the room. She was seated, her bottom half completely naked and her top only covered in a corset that was cut under her breasts, letting them overflow from it from how bountiful they were, in her own loveseat near the other set of windows. She lit herself a cigarette, one of Weiss's (Yang figured the silver-haired seductress would hardly need another so she pilfered one), and lit it with a sharp snap of the flip lighter they all shared. It was golden, ruby golden and engraved with four names, their innermost circle.

What they all called 'The Selective Mistress's Society' to which Cinder was their new pet, not the first, but now the current, and the most desired pet of all.

Yang got up, taking a long and almost pleasurable drag of her filtered tip as she strutted to Winter, draped like a watercolour along the second sofa in the otherwise barren play room. Her hips, her thighs, her rather large and almost shining breasts all swayed in a luscious motion as she walked, performed over to Winter, dragging Weiss's eyes away from the slurping and lapping activities of her gracious pet. Her glacier blue eyes were suddenly captivated by the perky and nearly bulging nipples of the fiery dragon as she scorched the carpet floor to her elder sapphire flame; Winter Schnee smiled with an incredibly wet lust soaking the cushions underneath her legs.

"Must you always do that?" Weiss grumbled as Cinder took an instinctive reprieve to catch some breath and see what her young mistress was gawking at. Yang's boobs, succulent rear and lickable thighs were a beautiful surprise site.

Weiss caught her and leant over, reaching for what Yang was about to be taking and spanking with all her will. "Did I say stop Cindy? Did I? Keep licking, a few more minutes and you can have some pleasure if you insist. Bad girl." Weiss snapped a little as she flicked her wrist harshly, spanking the right-hand cheek of Cinder's ass with a burning passion for bruising.

In a few seconds, as the pet put her head back into the convexity of Weiss's nether regions there grew a non-forgiving red mark where Weiss had beaten her cheek, the blood rising to the skin.

Winter let out a soft moan at the sight. Red asses were something that made Winter's panties drop like a hat.

"Cindy, darling, my beautiful pet, turn your legs so that ass is facing me hmm?" Winter requested, and Cinder shuddered a little not knowing how to act. She didn't want to stop sucking on Weiss's clit, on slipping her delightful and well-trained tongue into her mistress's entrance a slip, to give the heiress a taste of wet and fluid penetration. Still, she hesitated, following orders from all four was taxing her a little.

After all, she was only a pet.

Still, Winter did coo and talk, clicking her mouth to get Cinder to melt to her commands. "Come on Cindy darling, you know how much I love to see that ass of your, red and bruised from a good spank, let me see it? Like a good girl Cindy, let me see that red ass of yours." Winter coaxed the nervous pet. And Cinder eventually warmed away, still remaining on all fours as was required and trained of her as a pet, she slanted on her knees and turned her tail for Winter to stand as the front row to the screening as Yang sat on her lap, handing her the lit cigarette like a doll.

The iceberg blue eyes of the eldest mistress honed in on the heart shaped rear of the pet, swelling a beauteous and desirable crimson with the spank. And Winter's smile grew from an anticipating grin to a full, all consumed and delighted simper. She was elated to see that red, the shine of the grand chandelier reflecting from the buttock.

"Cindy…" Winter began, holding Yang close and groping a handful of perky breast. "I really do love your ass. You have a beautiful rear my pet. Such a good girl to take Weiss's spanks like that."

Instinctively, precisely like a pet, like the truly engorged submissive she was, Cinder's face grew as red as her right ass cheek, and Weiss grumbled a little again.

With another flick of her hardy wrist, she spanked the other cheek several times, making it as red as the first. Cinder let out a mild whimper from the unexpected slap across her behind, but kept herself from making any noise, as to incur more of the tamed wrath of her beloved dominant Weiss. Cinder knew that to Weiss, while play was engaged and Cinder was gracing her pussy, any noise from punishment was only going to earn another spank. On one-half Cinder made noise to earn some more, loving the heat that would rise in her rear from the contact, and on the other, all Cinder wanted to do was to pleasure Weiss over the edge so she would come into her own mouth. Weiss's come had one of the best tastes, a certain sharpness to the texture and the slither of mild wastage blended in. Cinder was a strong advocate against the play of urine, as were all the girls. It was a thankful saving grace that none of them was keen on the kink, but the slight tinge of spearmint sharpness to the taste of Weiss's juices made her cunt one Cinder would happily stuff her face full of.

"Keep licking that pussy like a good little pup Cindy, keep licking until I come," Weiss barked as a command, snapping up the leash that was attached to Cinder's wet looking black collar, pulling at it to keep her expert tongue between Weiss's own lower puffed up lips. They had been experiencing such friction and ravenous licking they were slightly fluffy and red, trembling the closer and closer the woman came to coming all over Cinder's face.

The lack of weak and feeble men in the pleasure chamber was not felt in the amount of pleasured and serviced discharge from all four extraordinarily gorgeous ladies that ended up covering their pet's face.

Pyrrha soon reappeared once the cigarette between Winter and Yang was almost dragged dry, and in the redhead's hand was a bright red marker pen. It was then that Yang had cottoned onto what Pyrrha's beautiful idea was. No words needed to be spoken, and they were not. Yang simply kissed Winter on the open window in her dress that showed her cleavage and moved to the tables and boxes at the far end of the pleasure chamber. It was where all the tools, all the toys and all the instruments for sexual play and pleasure were kept - only the most expensive and luxurious with which to please, punish and orgasm with. From there she brandished four cocks, with harnesses to match, all in their signature colours as were designed by the Schnee Dust Company's Sexual Pleasure and Technologies Department, run by the two sisters currently both pleasing themselves with the view of the trained Cinder Fall on all fours.

As she took them back, all that anyone heard was some strained and rumbling squeals from Weiss, indicating she was about ready to pop.

"Uh uh," Winter prowled sharply and moved to sit next to her. "Not while we're still getting ready. Ask to come please Weiss darling. You will ask to come for us." Winter ordered her little sister, exploiting her age and relation to the junior dominant.

Weiss struggled suddenly, both internally with her pride and bulging need to orgasm, to expunge her release all into Cinder's mouth and onto her face, as her swelling, screaming pride. The pride to defy any who tried to control her. But that nagging, that tugging on Weiss's inner chain, her sister complex, the drive, the burning desire to constantly please Winter and answer her every whim, to do as she pleased whatever the order. It was something primal in little Weiss that made her clit throb all the more with such intent and her nipples harder than clay. Clay to be moulded by her elder sister. That was what Weiss suddenly wanted as she looked down at the pleading pet that was their Cindy with strained eyes.

She gasped, took a heavy and sharp inhale, before letting out her plea on the exhale. "Please sister, may I come?" Weiss threw into the air as she tugged harder on Cinder's leash and struggled in her urge to release. Her service muscles tensed up like she was holding one of their ben-wa balls deep inside her, as Pyrrha and Winter and Yang had made her do one night to make her cunt all the tighter. She was trying so hard to keep her orgasm held inside.

"Please!" She could not control the volume with which her shout violently forced itself from her throat. "Please sister, may I come for you? Please?!"

Winter's sly smirk made Yang let out a hefty chuckle as Weiss held her orgasm in a little longer, making the pet Cinder moan into her mouth just a little. Weiss tugged on her collar and took a grip of her matte black hair to pull on too. "Naughty girl! Not while I have to hold it!" Weiss commanded, gritting her teeth and moaning all the more as Cinder continued to lick and lick and lick, further into her lips, into her entrance, lapping at the sweet and minty juices.

The taste was sublime.

"Please Winter?! Please, may I come?!" Weiss bellowed, her lower abdomen convulsing before her as she struggled. Winter rolled her eyes and licked the front of her glorious white teeth. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was undressing, down to her stocking and garters, no corset to reduce her already perfect waist and no bustier to amplify what was already all of the other women in the room's favourite pair of simply immaculate breasts.

She was then crouched down, behind Cinder's reddened and beautiful ass, popping the lid off of her marker. And Pyrrha got to work, readying the canvas of Cinder's bare ass for Yang and the redhead herself to paint a pretty picture of immense fucking on. Across one cheek was neatly written 'Slut for Yang Cock' and on the other was 'Pyrrha Cock in Here' with an arrow directing to her drippingly soaked cunt. Underneath those remarks, on her pretty and succulent thighs, Pyrrha took the tip of red to Cinder's flesh again, while she continued to gorge herself on the meal that was Weiss's silk and while the heiress's pleas to her sister come went unheard. Pyrrha wrote two more lines, on the left was 'Fill My Holes' and on the right was 'Cindy The Sex Pup'. And then she got back to her feet, after a quick and hasty lick up the full length of Cinder's nether reaches, from exposed and wanton clit all the way to her already elastic asshole, stretched prior thanks to Yang's dragon. The following double cheek spank made Cinder jolt, and Winter finally caved.

"Now… You may come, little sister," Winter finally relented and Weiss's cunt nearly exploded in release. Her orgasm flushed itself out, more powerful from the edging, in a supreme squirt that sent her juices all over Cinder's face and then even over her head to land all down her back and on the floor. The carpet was soaked after Weiss was left trembling by the propulsion of her own orgasm.

Winter's simper grew to an elated smirk, and she was so pleased with her sister, and her precious little pet.

"Beautiful, dear sister, and even more beautiful from our glorious little pet. Such a good girl for mistresses you are dear Cindy, giving Yang a beautiful orgasm, and then Weiss such an even better one," Winter showered Cinder with praise, making the submissive's flaming yellow eyes well with affection and silent thanks for the elder's words.

She whimpered a little, wanting to move to kiss and lavish Winter with affection, but she sensed Yang and Pyrrha bearing over her with faux cocks strapped to their crotches, gently applying the lube. Blonde and ginger were ready for a double penetration as Winter and Cinder shared some time together. "Stay there baby, Winter comes to you, Yang and Pyrrha are so eager to ride you tonight. Now that you've earned some cock by pleasing our dear Weissicle," Winter patronised further, sliding her rear off of her elegant and almost regal seat. All at once she removed her camisole and shed it like fur, revealing her bare chest, nipples only newly pierced the way through. It made them erect at all times and made the mistress's cunt weep as she tugged on the right one with the tips of her polished nails. Winter bit her lip, gently strutting toward Cinder, pulling out the knot of her creme skirt and then her panties.

They were a genius creation of their own. A simple lacy bottom of white with shimmering sparkles of glitter. They pulled away, one button around the top strap that came away perfectly and one on her mound, right before the clit, which also came undone.

Winter's thong dropped to the floor all in one fold away piece and suddenly she was stark naked, taking the clips out of her hair to let it flow. "Come, our little pet lay on me for a time as Yang and Pyrrha fuck both of those all-consuming holes. They'll even fill you with come, isn't that right my darlings?" She asked the pair.

Already stroking each other's silicone cocks, the pair responded as one while Weiss gathered herself on the sofa. Despite being a domme and one a little sterner in Cinder's case, she was still submissive in her own right, and Winter shared in her sister complex. "All the come for the good pet Cindy," Pyrrha and Yang responded as they advanced to take up positions behind the pet while Winter draped herself on the sofa, waiting for Cinder to lay on her. As the two ladies with strap-ons fucked her from behind, Winter was grind and rub her clit and cunt against Cinder's making her orgasm one more explosive than even Weiss's.

And Winter would make her edge to make it all the sweeter.

Cinder lay on her elder dominant mistress and positioned her cuffed hands behind Winter's neck. Like clockwork, the silver-haired beauty locked the cuffs together and Cinder in bondage. Next Winter took the reigns of her leash and wrapped it around her arm when she tugged, Cinder's head would bow for her and her lips would go to wherever Winter wanted them to. Her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her pierced nipples erect with the still sore pleasurable pain.

"Now, are you ready pet? Ready to be fucked and filled with Yang and Pyrrha's come? Ready come on only my instructions?" Winter asked, sternly, but in her soft and bespoke seductive tones. It made Cinder all the wetter and Winter could feel it seeping from her lower lips and into her thighs.

"I… I'm ready… Mistress," Cinder peeped in a weak and submissive voice, almost unused to using it for the time. As well as being the most effective and efficient of the mistress's sluts over the past months, Cinder was also one of the quietest apart from when she was getting fucked. She barely made a sound anymore while servicing the girls unless she was in pain, was experiencing uncontrollable pleasure, or unless she was spoken to.

The best pets only spoke when spoken to.

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't hear you," Winter smiled, tugging on Cinder's leash and then spanking her ass another time. "Mistress asked you, are you ready to be fucked and filled with fucking come from Yang and Pyrrha, the two girls you love so much, love most in the whole world with Winter and myself. That is what mistress asked you, Cindy. Are you going to answer? Good girls always answer when they're asked a simple question, Cindy.

"Be a good girl for your mistresses and answer the question pet. Are you ready to be fucked?"

Cinder took a brief second, but answered with her eyes shut, her mind so deep and sedated in subspace it was almost dust in her head.

"Yes, Mistress. Cindy is ready to be fucked by Yang and Pyrrha, to be filled with their come and to be a good little puppy slut for all her mistresses, that's all Cindy wants."

"Then lay down with me, stick your rear out, and let them fuck you like the pet you are Cindy," Winter ordered and Cinder completely obeyed without hesitation. Her ass poked out and Yang plunged her well-lubricated cock deep inside her ass, with Pyrrha taking a steady approach to poke her own redly tinted cock into her cunt, both girls pushing at the same time.

Cinder was completely filled, stuffed, her two holes filled with nothing but lube and inch after inch of silicone, Schnee branded dildo. In her rear, Yang's favourite; the yellow and black tinted Suplex dildo, with etchings and grooves all over the shaft to allow for a streamlined entrance and then a beautiful pull, that would ripple on the inner walls of the target and send them to heaven. The nubs allowed it to have a pleasant and powerful effect on the anal cavity as well, and Yang was plunging it deep into Cinder's ass, pummelling her hole with the head and then slipping in the grooved shaft. From that alone Cinder hummed in a low moan of expert bliss, her body shaking a little from the powerful entrance and then melting into rhythm as her cheeks instinctively pushed back to get every inch of it inside. And then there was Pyrrha's, her slightly smaller, thinner probe, but one that had the length and even a vibrating functionality, one that made Cinder's inner walls and her opened lips trickle with succulent and sweet release, all onto Winter's legs and then the eventual sofa and carpet. Pyrrha's was sleeker, more sublime, it simply prodded into Cinder's juicy pussy, sliding in through her cavity and along her walls, making them ripple with delight and smile, as her core sung a medley of finality and glee. She was finally getting fucked, and very quickly, as Yang failed to hold in her patience and made it clear that she very much only wanted to fuck Cinder's useless brains out, the latter's ass tightened a little, only for the sweet song of love Pyrrha's cock was singing to her cunt to let it relax some more.

Winter was smiling, even laughing, throughout, as she heard the struggled wincing from the pet laying on top of her, as she ground into her stuffed and still soaking cunt, as she pressed her massive breasts into Cinder's own. All three of them were stuffing and consuming her if they were succubi, they would have already begun to devour Cinder piece by meaty piece.

Yang slapped at Cinder's moving ass, her rolling cheeks rippling with the controlled and primal contact. The warm and rushing handprints made more and more blood seep to the surface, making that ass of hers redder and redder with each thrust, each pound of her elastic hole and each spank of her gelatinous cheeks. The dragon's heated nails soon dug into the flesh, and grooved down amidst spanks and the relentless fucking, pulling the fresh wounds Cinder's ass was sustaining down her round bottom and to her thighs, closer to the hole so as not to run through the marked words across the slut's cheeks. The blonde let out a laugh, a low and almost maniacal chuckle as she held Cinder's waist, and fucked her a little harder.

"Ah! Fuck!" Cinder forcibly let slip as she bucked her head back with a curve of her neck. Winter impulsively tugged on the leash, pulling her back down, her head landing in between Winter's bountiful breasts. She then placed her fingers between her own pierced nipples, even tugging on them too to make her clit and core pulse with fiery release. A small orgasm let itself off and then Winter's lips were dripping with sweet juice.

"Let me help you with that darling," Pyrrha offered, reaching to slide two fingers up into her silver-haired mistress's cunt, but Weiss's were already there.

"Can you take four, dear sister? While you fuck this pet and keep her in line?" Weiss asked, sliding in two slender digits and fiddling around inside her sister's purse, rubbing up and instantly hitting that perfect pearl of Winter's. Weiss knew her sister's g-spot like a road sign into Vale, finding it was like finding her own nose to blow, and she blew her sister more than often. Winter instantly gasped and let out a low howl like a sated hound.

The whole ordeal, the sexy and supremely desirable handjob between Weiss, her sister and Pyrrha had Cinder's desire in her mouth and her tongue drooling down her chin, saliva dripping onto Winter's chest - which she tugged on the leash again, making Cinder lick it up once more. Yang's relentless fucking of her ass and Pyrrha's gentle but feelable prodding of her cunt, it made Cinder want to push herself, it made her want to come. She was so close already.

"Mistress…" Cinder breathed, bobbing on the two cocks inside her holes and grinding her shaved cunt into Winter's. "Mistress please may I come?" She asked politely, bobbing and struggling her wrists. Oh, how they wanted so dearly to be free and pulling at the two pierced nipples before her.

Winter was too busy moaning to hear, and once Weiss slowed the roll of her knuckles and fingers deep inside her sister, the elder could focus on her pet. "Repeat, pet? You want to come already?" Winter asked in a teasing rhetorical tone.

"Yes… Yes please, mistress. May I come?"

"Definitely not, you've not had nearly enough fucking yet. Yang, Pyrrha, fill our little Cindy a little with come please," Winter ordered the two and they obeyed as Weiss did.

"Yes Winter," the two answered, squeezing their syringes and slipping the solution of reactive and nerving come deep into Cinder's ass and her cunt, filling her like a balloon inside. It made her scream from the pleasure, the feeling of the cool and slightly viscous fluid seeping into her insides, in her pussy, in her anal cavity, all the way and only being prodded and guided further in with every pound and thrust of the duality of cocks inside her.

Weiss made a quick venture to the box of tools, slapping Yang with a nine tails crop, with which the blonde instantly began using to flog the poor pup all over her ass and her back, bruising her all the more, beating her soft and perky rear to bare black blotches and red marks. "Fuck me, Cindy your ass is looking perfect the more and more I flog it. After this, you won't be able to sit down properly for a month! Ha!" The deviant blonde chuckled as she flailed the whip again and again over each cheek. Weiss also adorned the edging pet, who was starting to struggle to hold her orgasm in. Two clamps were clipped to her nipples and a chain connected them, which Winter was happy to pull as well as her leash.

They were all having their fun with Cinder, the precious pet and sexual slave, taking two cocks at once and measure after measure of pleasurable punishment. "Please may Cindy come Mistress?!" Cinder screamed again as Yang flogged her more and more.

"Not at all slut, you need more. Be a good girl and take it!" Winter commanded her as she tugged a little harder on the chain connecting the clamps. Weiss took to her knees and took Cinder deep in a lust and passionate kiss, allowing Winter and Pyrrha to turn fingers on her. Hey slid them in deep, using the still wet patch of Weiss's previous orgasm as lubricant.

"Please, Mistress! Please, may I come!" Cinder pleaded one more time.

Winter shouted at her. "Not yet pet! Absolutely not! A little longer!" She barked and Cinder struggled, holding it in to please her and to feed her own service and inferiority complex hardened into her. While Weiss and Winter shared the complex for each other as sisters, Cinder was wired with a complex to see herself as nothing and turned on by the slightest ounce of praise. It would all come soon, however. She just needed to hold her release for a few more…

Yang and Pyrrha clicked, and before Cinder could even realise what was happening, Yang had slipped another load of the faux come into her ass and the cock had slipped out. Cinder cried with a brief groan of relief from the immense stretch on her rear but before she could become comfortable with only one cock inside her, Yang's soon reentered. Only this time it was stuffed and sliding in her cunt, along with Pyrrha's own cock. Cinder was being double stuffed in her front entrance, and it made her squeal with both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck! Ah! Mistress please may I come?!" Cinder asked amidst her cries.

"Yes! Come for me, come for us, darling!" Winter finally allowed, and Cinder's whole body convulsed in one wretch of denial, pent up fuse, then one massive release that forced out both cocks that were stretching the flesh of her front entrance. She was expunged, all her release practically falling from her like the rapids of a river current, all down her thighs, onto Winter's lap, the sofa and the carpet itself, which would be receiving an expert cleaning on the morrow.

Cinder came all at once, her whole bodily contents of wetness seeping from her quickly, emptying her of both held orgasm and energy. She was completely tapped for it and as soon as she was done she fell onto Winter, naked body against naked body, and Winter held her so closely in a warm and caring embrace.

"There there, my sweet, dear Cindy, our beautiful pet. Such a good girl. You did it, you came for us," Winter cooed, gently resting Cinder down from her pent up session, as the rest of the girls came around her and cuddled her.

"Such a good little pet Cindy. Such a good girl."


End file.
